1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a testing system, and more particularly to a testing system which utilizes low frequency test equipment to test a measured device with high frequency.
2. Description of the Related Art
The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) field has quickly matured for a long time. With the technology of materials and design developments, ICs in each generation have become smaller and more complex than previous generations. To increase IC effect, the operation frequency of ICs have become increasingly high in recent years.
To ensure that an IC can normally operate, test equipment is generally utilized to test the IC. The test equipment provides test signals. The IC receives the test signals and generates a test result according to the test signals. The test equipment obtains information as to whether the IC is normal according to the test signals. If the operation frequency of the IC is high, the operation frequency of the test equipment is required to be high, as it is dependant on the operation frequency of the IC. However, test equipment with high operation frequency is expensive.